


Clue Him In

by Hildigunnur



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wishes that Jensen would just take the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue Him In

**Author's Note:**

> AU-ish J2 fic, written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/). The prompt, provided by [](http://azraelz-angel.livejournal.com/profile)[azraelz_angel](http://azraelz-angel.livejournal.com/), was _The greatest thing in life is to take a hint when a hint is intended… ~Robert Frost_. Many thanks to [](http://sigrundora.livejournal.com/profile)[sigrundora](http://sigrundora.livejournal.com/) for looking over this for me.

The first time Jensen definitely didn't take the hint. Jared was on all fours on the floor, beside the bed, waiting when Jensen stumbled out of the bathroom, his damp hair sticking out in all directions. Jared sucked in his breath in anticipation; sure that Jensen would figure out why he was there on all fours.

"Did you drop something?"

"Huh?" Jared turned towards Jensen, confused.

"Did it roll under the bed?" Jensen asked as he dropped down beside him, peering up under the bed.

"Uh…" was the only response Jared could manage as Jensen pushed himself half under the bed.

"Hey, I found that book you thought you lost," Jensen said triumphantly as he pulled out a dusty paperback and threw at Jared.

No, Jensen definitely didn't take the hint.

+++

Jared Padalecki had this fantasy. He felt kind of dirty for having that fantasy because he had always thought of himself as this clean-cut young man with a clean-cut boyfriend and who held a respectable job and loved his vanilla sex life. How could someone who loved his boyfriend as much as he did, want this? Want something so sordid and dirty?

But try as he might, he just couldn't get these thoughts out of his mind; thoughts of Jensen dominating him, ordering him around, bending and swaying him to his will. It got so bad that Jared found himself sometimes rock-hard when Jensen told him to take out the trash.

The obvious thing would be to tell Jensen all about this. But what if Jensen would be horrified and break up with him for being such a disgusting pervert?

No, the best he could hope for was that Jensen would finally take the hint.

He had tried to get tips and advice but he didn't really know where to look, an obvious disadvantage of being so damn vanilla. Googling 'gay bdsm –porn' had been seriously traumatizing; he couldn't have been faster deleting the browser history, feeling like his grandmother was in the room and about to have a heart attack over the graphic pictures of leather daddies. He couldn't ask any of his co-workers as sexual fantasies didn't really make a good conversation at the water cooler in the offices of an animal welfare non-profit charity.

And the last thing he was ever going to do, was to ask Chad. He could just imagine what Chad would have to say.

_"So yeah, you should go the whole nine yards, Jay. With the leather whips and ball gags and masks and shit. And those leather straps things you wear and definitely find some assless chaps. I know, you should totally get some thigh-high stiletto boots for Jensen. That would be hot, for you that is."_

That would actually be hot. Somewhere down the line. Far down the line. Not now when he was merely attempting to get Jensen to control him in bed.

+++

The second time Jared tried to make Jensen understand what he wanted was about as successful as the first attempt. Well, if the truth had to be told, it was even worse.

Apparently their bed frame wasn't made for tying up guys who can bench-press 300 lbs, even if they are doing the tying themselves.

Jensen came running as soon as he heard the crash but Jared, with red spots high on his cheeks, had managed to hide the silk scarf.

"Shit, Jared. What happened? Are you hurt?" Jensen gasped as he eyed his bare-assed boyfriend lying on the top of a heap that once had been their bed.

"Uh, I…" stammered Jared.

"Don't tell me you flung yourself on the bed. It was not meant for Sasquatch dive-bombing." Jensen stretched out his hand to help Jared to his feet.

In his utter shame, Jared didn't say a word.

+++

Jared didn't give up on the idea as such, just put it on hold. His sex-life had been excellent before and it kept on being excellent though his fantasies remained unfulfilled. There wasn't really anything wrong with normal stuff like handjobs, blowjobs and some old-fashioned love making.

That is, if he didn't get raging hard-ons every time Jensen as much as looked at him expectantly, wanting him to answer the phone or hand him the steamed broccoli over the table. Especially when they were having dinner with their parents.

This was an itch Jared needed to have scratched. Preferably before he'd embarrass himself completely.

+++

Some say the third time is the charm. Jared wanted to call those people out on their bullshit. He might actually have taken his inner Chad's suggestion, so maybe the plan had been doomed from the start. The actual Chad was still in the dark about Jared's fantasy sex life, thank god.

After much contemplation, he'd ordered a ball gag online. The simple process of ordering the thing had Jared sweating buckets.

The ball gag arrived fortunately when Jensen was out but Jared was home. He took it out of the packaging but didn't even dare to try it on. The fantasy called out for Jensen asking him to wear it. So he left it on the kitchen table one evening while Jensen was out walking the dogs. Now it was up to Jensen.

He waited in the living room anxiously, pretending to watch the TV, flicking between channels with his throat constricting and his heart hammering in his chest.

Jumping from the couch when the door was slammed shut, Jared began to pace around while he listened to Jensen and the dogs; claws scratching on the kitchen tiles, water running and Jensen jovially chiding the dogs.

Then Harley barked loudly and Jared frowned. That bark normally meant Harley wanting to play. Was Jensen going to play catch with the dogs now? Right after he'd been out with them? Sadie barked as well and it was clear that there was something that the dogs found very exciting.

Feeling strangely annoyed, Jared stalked to the kitchen where Jensen was in some kind of a tug of war with the dogs. Jensen's face was flushed and he was laughing while the dogs were wagging their tails.

Jared's stomach dropped.

The dogs were happily biting down on leather straps connected to a red ball and Jensen clearly was pulling on another leather strap.

They were playing with the ball gag.

Standing there like he's been turned to stone, Jared couldn't do anything but stare in horror.

"Hey, Jay," said Jensen, sounding very much out of breath. "Where did you get this cool toy for the dogs?"

+++

After the third time, Jared decided that the fates had spoken, telling him that his fantasy was not to be and he had to put it behind him. In order to do so, he reserved a table at his and Jensen's favorite restaurant, arranged for his sister to take a care of the dogs for a night and made everything ready to have wonderful romantic time with his handsome boyfriend and simply to count his blessings.

Over the dinner, where they had indulged in juicy steaks with some really good Pinot Noir and spoon-fed each other chocolate mousse, Jared couldn't help but noticing a shimmering glint in Jensen's eyes.

"Jay baby, you know what's the best thing about this?" Jensen's voice sounded deeper than normal.

"The chocolate mousse?" Jared asked, licking his lips.

"No, you. That you are mine," said Jensen, leaning back and nudging Jared's foot with his. Jared couldn't control the shiver running down his spine.

+++

As soon as they tumbled inside their house, Jensen shoved Jared against the wall and pulled him down for a kiss, a kiss Jared was sure he could drown in. They tore at each other's clothes like they would die right then and there if they couldn't get them off.  
Just like it had been when they had first started going out, never getting there fast enough.

Jensen's breathing was harsh in Jared's ears.

"What do you want, Jared? Want to fuck me?"

Jared was almost far enough gone to take Jensen on that offer.

"I… I…" he stammered and let out a gasp as Jensen pushed him harder at the wall.

"Yeah, baby. Want to fuck me good? You know you want to. Or do you want me to fuck you?"

"I…"

He couldn't get the words out. All he could do was to slide down the wall to his knees and look up at his boyfriend. Jensen's pupils were blown wide, his lips swollen, almost exaggerating the surprised look on his face.

Jared didn't move his hands; anxiety mixing with his arousal, freezing him to the spot.

"You want to be my plaything?" Jensen finally asked, gliding his fingers over Jared's hair. Jared gave a tiny nod.

The smile Jensen gave him, with a hint of teeth and promise, made his heart jump.

Opening his pants, Jensen leaned over Jared.

"I want your mouth. Open wide."

Jensen's dick felt heavy on Jared's tongue. He locked his lips around it, feeling the taste of pre-come burning a little on the back of his tongue. Caressing him softly, Jensen moved his fingers to cup the back of Jared's head. He rested his hand there for few moments and then he pushed.

Jared could feel his throat closing up around Jensen's cock and tried to fight the gag reflex and the urge to free himself. His eyes watered with the exertion.

"Take it all, baby. I know you can."

And he could. His nose bumped against the soft flesh of Jensen's lower belly.

"Oh, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, pet," Jensen whispered as he pulled himself out of Jared's mouth. "I think I have to enjoy this a little bit more."

As Jensen fucked his mouth, Jared could feel how his own erection was getting hard; even harder than he had any recollection of ever being. Squeezing his hands hard into fists, he fought the pressing need to touch himself.

"So good," Jensen said as he slipped his dick free of Jared's mouth. "But I want to play more."

Jared didn't move, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend who kicked off his pants, standing naked.

"You are overdressed. I think we need to get rid of your clothes," Jensen said, threading his fingers through Jared's hair. Jared kept silent, waiting for the next order as Jensen's grip tightened so much it hurt.

"Get up," he said and tugged. Jared couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he allowed himself to be pulled up by his hair.

Jensen looked up at him with his frustrating smile and dragged a blunt fingernail down Jared's chest and over his stomach.

"You like this so much, so hard already." Jensen brushed Jared's groin with his fingertips. "But you can't come yet."

Sucking in his breath, Jared fought the shudders that were threatening to wreck his body.

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

There wasn't much that registered with Jared as he followed Jensen through the house except how painfully turned on he was. He was lighted-headed and so ready to come apart at Jensen's command.

It was a certain kind of freedom.

"On your knees on the bed. So hot, so perfect." Jensen's voice was silky smooth as he coaxed Jared into position. "I'm going to fuck you, baby, but not yet."

Time seemed to drag out as Jensen seemed to be touching him everywhere, his hands all over but never where Jared wanted him to touch the most. He felt his patience slowly ebbing away as the briefest graze left him wild with lust. But he couldn't tell Jensen, that wasn't how it worked. He wasn't going to beg.

"You are so good." Jensen had moved in front of him, holding his face up. "So beautiful and all mine."

He traced Jared's lips with his fingers, sliding them sideways inside into Jared's mouth.

"Want my fingers in you, baby? Want me to open you up?"

Licking Jensen's fingers, he attempted to answer Jensen's question, letting him now he liked the suggestion.

And Jensen obliged him, crawling around him, his fingers digging into Jared's flesh and marking him. Jared swallowed down the whimpers as Jensen sunk his fingers into his backside.

"I love your ass so much, Jay."

Punctuating his declaration, Jensen licked over the marks he'd just left on Jared's ass cheeks and then down the cleft between them. Jared couldn't help shuddering as Jensen licked over his hole.

"Oh, can't wait?"

With that, Jensen rose up and Jared felt his weight leave the bed. He wanted to turn around and see what Jensen was doing but the mattress dipped down again and Jensen's lube-wet fingers were now where his tongue had been. Now Jensen wasn't teasing  
him but breaching him with one finger, pushing in.

"So tight, baby. So tight."

Then there were two fingers inside him and Jared savored the burn that followed.

"Gonna open you now."

Jared was of two minds, wanting to beg Jensen to fuck him now but he also wanted the sweet torture that came with the slow preparation.

Even with three fingers, Jensen never touched that bundle of nerves inside of Jared, never angling for that spot, only stretched him wide and driving Jared further out of his mind.

"So good, you've been so good."

And Jared was rewarded at last. All air left his lungs when Jensen thrust hard inside him, filling him up completely. Curling his fingers into the bed sheets, Jared allowed every moan to escape, voicing how every nerve in his body was alight, vibrating with pleasure.

Jensen was holding Jared's hips up, aiming every stroke and hitting his prostate. Jared was sobbing now, his grunts wet and unsuppressed. He didn't know how he was still holding on, as wound up as he was.

"Now, baby, now." Jensen's voice was barely audibly over the roaring of Jared's blood in his ears but it was enough.

The world turned blindingly white and all sharp edges of need smoothed away. Maybe he cried out, maybe he shook with release. He wouldn't have known, he just felt his limbs giving away and Jensen's warm body beside him.

"You okay?" Jensen brushes Jared's bangs away from his face. Jared mustered a faint smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted this? That you wanted me to dominate you?" Jensen's voice was gentle.

Jared looked at him and then turned his face down to the pillow, muttering.

"What?" Jensen took the pillow away from Jared.

"I tried, when you thought I was looking for something under the bed and when I broke the bed when I was trying to tie myself up…"

"Tie yourself up? Baby…"

"Wait, I'm not finished. Remember that dog toy you and the dogs were playing with the other night? Yeah, not a dog toy but…"

"Oh my god, was it a ball gag? Oh shit, Jared…" Jensen clutched his belly, laughing. "I thought it was a funny looking dog toy but seriously…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

"Well, I should have taken a hint, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jared couldn't help feeling a bit validated as he reached over to kiss Jensen.

 

-fin


End file.
